Warning: Extreme ranomness to the point of death: Read at yur own risk
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: This sorta green fire, but it is made for my community so I don't expect anyone to read this. I'm just REALLY hyper tonight! Seriously though, lovestarr may be the only one who can survive this! XD


**Hey o! Umm this isn't really a great green fire story, so if you want to read, sure, but it may be a bit too random for some people!**

_**WARNING!**_

_**COMPLETE RANDOMNESS MAY CAUSE INJURES, PLEASE TAKE CATION AS YOU READ!**_

* * *

It was a typical afternoon for the ninja...sorta...

Everyone was sitting quietly for about an hour.

Then Lloyd looked up.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What would that be Lloyd?" Kai asked with much curiosity, well as much as Kai was willing to put effort into.

"When you write like this, it looks completely utterly random and hard to read." Lloyd said as he smiled.

Kai looked at the page.

"Uh, that looks mess. Write normally." he suggested.

"That's just what they want you to think!" Lloyd said and ran in circles.

/-\

\\_/

Bleah!

* * *

"Ok, um, maybe Kai has a point. Calm down just a tid bit." Cole said.

"How can I? I just ate 26 pounds of sugar! I aint calming down 4r hours!" Lloyd shouted hystaricly.

"I like random as much as any fun person, but this is a wee bit weird. Even for my standards..." Jay piped in.

"I do agree. I am a robot of quality." Zane said as well.

"NEVAH!" Lloyd said and ran over to Kai. He grabbed Kai's nose and then ran away, "Ha! I got your nose!"

"Look out he's got a nose!" Sensei Wu screamed and jumped out the window.

"Brother! It's just a joke! He doesn't really have it, plus we are legos! We don't have noses!" Garmadon yelled as he ran outside to go get his tea loving brother.

"I'm with the old party." Mesako said and ran outside too.

"Give me my nose!" Kai yelled chasing Lloyd.

"Not until you join my side! The green and red side! It is very Christmasy and green firey!" Lloyd shouted.

"What is green fire?" Nya asked calmly walking in.

"Look out Nya! He has a nose!" Sensei yelled through the window.

"Wu! I told you, that doesn't make sense!" Garmadon said.

"I'm having an affair with you Garmy!" Misako shouted.

"What!?" Garmadon shouted and ran to her, "For how long? Who is he?"

"For about as long as we have been together." Misako said sadly.

"Who?" Sensei asked more interested about this and forgetting the nose.

"With...with...PROFICIES!" Misako shouted and broke down into tears.

The two brothers backed away slowly and ran as far as possible.

"What is green fire?" Nya asked again.

"Me x Kai!" Lloyd said and through the 'nose' back at Kai.

**_(There really was no nose, but let's let their imaginations be free! Also mine is too!)_**

* * *

A few hours later and Lloyd was calm and normish.

They all lay lazily around the living room.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we had individual little things called 'fingers' instead of these claw things." Lloyd said gestering to his hands.

"What are you even talking about?" Nya asked typing stuff on her laptop.

"I don't know, but I had this weird dream. Kai, you and me were-"

"Lloyd, let's stop you there." Kai said with a nervous smile. Then he said in a whisper so only Lloyd could here, "And that wasn't a dream, we did that two weeks ago."

"Oh yeah! That was fun!" Lloyd said.

"What was fun?" Jay asked.

"What me and Kai did two weeks ago at about 2 in the morning." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd! That isn't something they need to know!" Kai said.

"Why? We were just playing Go Fish and you lost to me 264 times to me." Lloyd bragged.

"Shut it!" Kai yelled.

"You lost _that _many times?" Cole asked.

"Shut yo face!" Kai said and kicked the fat idiot in the jaw sending him flying to the ground with a massive thud!

"Ouch! Ok there, I won't bother 'gansta Kai' then." Cole said rubbing his jaw.

"I know something..." Lloyd said.

"What?" Zane asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Do you all want to know?" Lloyd asked.

They all nodded.

"Ok then..."

"Guys, did you know guns aren't cool? Ninja powers are WAAAAAYYYY cooler!" Lloyd shouted and hugged Kai, "And Kai, I wuv you!"

"I love you too Lloyd." Kai said and patted his head.

Then Lloyd started to tear up.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"You, you love me, but you don't wuv me?" Lloyd said sadly in a tone no one could say no to.

"Oh Lliyd, I love you, but I wuv you more!" Kai said and hugged him.

"Yay!" Lloyd said and tackled his lovey in a massive hug.

**Da end for now. I may make another chapter...probably...most likey...oh gosh darn it, you all know I am making another chapy! XD**

**Anyway, I did warn you, hopefully those broken arms and legs and all those scratches will heal...just kidding! I think you guys survived that!  
I think only my sister, lovestarr, can really truly understand my insanity. Sorry, just EXTREAMLY hyper tonight. jgvfh! :)**

**Disclaimer: The mind of Wade Wilson was NOT used during this chapter. **


End file.
